


Father's Day

by pixiyella



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Daughters, Family, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiyella/pseuds/pixiyella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day, and Vlad feels horrible. For once, though, it's not because he wants a son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

Vlad hated Father's Day. He hated it more than any day in the whole year, save maybe Jack and Madeline's anniversary. He hated it, simply, because he wasn't a father. It wasn't _fair._ Vlad felt he wanted to be a father more than anyone else in the world, and he deserved it.

It was growing increasingly hard to ignore the fact he gave it up, though.

He did have a child, for awhile. A daughter, who loved him more than anything else in the world, who just wanted to please him. Who he decided was not good enough, and who he used to try and get a different child, a better one.

Vlad had to admit, he may have been wrong.

His home felt emptier without her around. She wasn't Daniel, no, but she was Danielle. She was his and she loved him and he turned her away. Even the great Vlad Masters could, when the mood hit him right, admit when he was wrong.

And he felt very, very wrong. 

He could have had a beautiful daughter, who he could raise. He could have actually tried to stabilize her. They could have done all the things he wanted to do with a child if he had ever had one. 

Of course, part of him still insisted he had done nothing wrong at all. She was a _mistake,_ an _error,_ she wasn't Daniel and she never could raise to those expectations, but when he cast those aside, he decided Danielle wasn't that bad of a kid.

She was a pretty good kid, honestly.

So here Vlad was, sitting in an empty, quiet, lonely house. 

Perhaps, though, he thought, he could change that. Perhaps he didn't need to hunt after Daniel. Perhaps he should turn his paternal instincts towards another halfa.

With a wicked smile, he picked up the phone to make a few phone calls about some tracking. Then, getting up and going ghost, he flew out the window of his study.

Just because he may have changed targets doesn't mean his method of adoption has.

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of fic out there about a father-son relationship between Danny and Vlad, which is good because I absolutely love them, but I haven't seen as many about Danielle and Vlad with a father-daughter kind of relationship as the central theme of the fic. So here, take this.


End file.
